Teenage Suicide
by as i lay fucking dying
Summary: “It was teenage suicide, what they were doing; ruining their own lives right before their very own eyes.” What most don’t know about the perfect adopted Cullen kids are all their dark, dirty secrets...but your about to find out. AH, Dark Themes, ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

**((This first chapter is a crazy set-up, and a little confusing, but the following chapters will be normal. I promise.))**

"_It was teenage suicide, what they were doing; ruining their own life right before their very own eyes."_

What most don't know about the perfect adopted Cullen kids are all their dark, dirty secrets. Bella cuts. Edward's swallowing pills. Rosalie's pregnant. Emmett's abandoned. Jasper's a runaway. Alice is lying cheater.

All in all, the Cullen kids are messed up.

For a while, their all able to cope though, but when it turns into to much…what are they to do?

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Impulses,**

_Are deadly; dangerous._

**Impulses,**

_Are exciting; thrilling._

**Impulses,**

_Are easy; effortless._

**Lie, **_through your teeth,_

**Cut, **_through a vein,_

**Swallow,**_ a little harder,_

**Run, **_a little faster._

**Love someone, **_with all you've got,_

**Trust someone, **_with all your heart._

All can _crush_ you; all can _destroy _you.

**Don't** trust your instincts,

**Don't** follow your heart,

If you want,

to be

**safe.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Bella:

**Welcome to my life;**

**the world of the **_**knife**_**.**

_Slowly, a smile crept upon her face as the blood dripped down her arm. Her weapon of choice, stained red, lay on the floor next to her. Tears streamed down her face, proof that the knife brought pain as well as relief._

_Then, she let out a scream, trying to release the many emotions flooding through her; confusing her. _

_But…this…it was a good thing. Right…?_

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Rosalie:

**Don't make a fuss,**

**It's just a little **_**plus.**_

_She gasped, dropping the offensive tube unto the ground. Deep breathe in, and out, she thought, trying to calm down. It wasn't a big deal, right?_

_Wrong! It was huge. She had trusted him with her life, and he had failed her. If only she could go back, she could have insisted that he wear it. But, she had given in easily, believing that "just the once wouldn't hurt." _

_If only she had known…_

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Edward:

**It was Romeo and Juliet, **

_**All over again.**_

_He always use to tease Bella that Romeo and Juliet was an over reaction. Because really, they kill themselves because they each think the other is dead. Who would kill themselves over another? Certainly not Edward! _

_Or at least, that's what he use to think. Now, that he had heard…__the__ news…he was reconsidering. His life was full of regrets and crime. The only thing that had made it right was now gone. Really, what was there left for me?_

_Nothing! And with that, he made his decision._

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Emmett

**I said I loved her so,**

**But all she said was **_**no**_**.**

"_Rosie, I'll raise the baby with you. Just please, please don't do this!" he said, begging._

"_I'm sorry babe, but I've got to go. You have to let me do this." She whispered, kissing his palm, before walking away and out of his life…for forever._

_There, right on the spot, tough boy Cullen collapsed and cried, not caring who saw. His whole world, his one true love, she was…gone. How could this be?_

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Jasper

_**Runaway, Runaway,**_

_He ran, feeling the wind blow into his face, and smiled. His whole life was behind him—far behind him—and he didn't have to deal with it anymore; wouldn't have to deal with it ever again. The realization was sweet._

_No more Alice and her lies. No more nothing. Just him and the great outdoors._

_It was the beginning of a beautiful friendship._

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Alice

_**Liar, liar**_**,**

**Where's that fire?**

_He leaned forward, pressing his lips against mine, and we slowly moved in sync. It was nice for Alice…but boring. Slowly, she pulled away, and he frowned._

"_Jasper…I—I cheated on you." She said aloud, unable to help herself. Then, she quickly went back to kissing him. Unrealistically, she expected him to forgive her and get over it immediately._

_He stumbled back, and said, "No, no…no!"_

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**A/N: **So…interesting? Review, alert, and favorite pretty please if so. =]


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: None of the events in the last chapter have happened yet. Meaning that Rosalie's doesn't know she's pregnant yet, Jasper hasn't runaway yet, etc.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Most of the Cullen's liked to keep things within the family. Some of the kids in the family dated only their own 'siblings', and they all mostly hung out with only fellow Cullen's. Lunch, was no exception.

Most of them preferred it this way, and only a few of them strayed out and made friends with their other peers in the school. Of course there was one who made _more _than just friends…

But none the less, they all still sat with only themselves at lunch.

Rosalie sat with Emmett, her big teddy bear of a fiancé. Yes, they were only in high school, but they were due to get married sometime after graduation. Emmett claimed that he "didn't want Rosalie to suddenly notice all the boys that were tight in the pants for her." Rosalie dismissed the thought as complete nonsense, but said yes to the proposal anyway.

Bella sat next to Edward, her best friend. The two were only best friends, even though they both secretly loved each other. They both had secrets that kept them from dating, and that made them both believe they weren't good enough for other. The whole family got sick of the tension between the two of them, as they knew about their true feelings. Hell, the whole school knew that Edward and Bella liked each other! The two were just too stubborn for their own good, and therefore, they were only friends.

Lastly, Alice and Jasper sat next to one another on another corner of the square lunch table, as they, unlike Edward and Bella, _were_ dating. But, also unlike Edward and Bella, the feeling of love was not mutual between the two.

Like any other day, everyone was sitting at the table together, except Alice, who was late.

"Bella, 'sup with the sleeves?" Emmett asked, sounding curious. "It's the nicest day Forks will probably have all damn year, and your _wasting _it!" And with that, the seriousness was gone, and he was laughing, apparently amused that he managed to keep a straight face for five seconds.

"I—I just d—don't… like short sleeves." Bella answered, stuttering. Luckily, she was saved from having to answer any questions about her nervousness, as at the exact moment Alice walked in.

James and all his friends whistled, and Alice managed to keep a straight poker face, heading straight for Jasper and ignoring the immature boys.

As soon as she sits down, Jasper grabbed her around her waist, pulling her closer to him. She sinks into his body, relaxing instantly. Suddenly, her face goes from a blank slate to a huge smile.

James frowns upon seeing her smile, and turns his attention away. All Alice can think though is what had he expected, that she would push Jasper away? I mean, she loved Jasper!

Didn't she?

Interrupting her thoughts, he leaned forward, pressing a light kiss to her lips, before slightly growling, "Mine."

If it was possible, Alice's grin seemed to get bigger. She loved when people claimed her as theirs. It was never true, as she was owned her herself and often proved it through her actions, but she loved it just the same.

"Why were you late? Get held up in class?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah, something like that." She replied, with the ease that only a very practiced liar could manage. No one seemed to notice, but her smile had dimed slightly at his words. Was it possible that she was feeling….remorse?

No, never!

"You two need a room!" Emmett exclaimed loudly, in hopes that the whole room would hear him, embarrassing Jasper and Alice to no end.

Edward laughed loudly, though jumped slightly at the sound of his own voice.

"Edward, you alright?" Bella asked, sounding concerned.

"Oh, he's never alright." Emmett said, smirking as Edward aimed a punch at his arm…and missed. How had he missed Emmett's big, muscled up arm? It wasn't a hard target.

Then again, when you're seeing everything double, everything's a hard target…even putting your feet down on the floor correctly.

"Hey Edward!" Tyler said, as he walked over to the table. "Meet me out back today after school, okay? We need to talk."

Finally, the bell rang, signaling that lunch was over, right before anyone had a chance to ask questions about Tyler's request.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**ALICE:**

_The period before lunch:_

"Hey girl, what took you so long?" He asked, grabbing my hand and pulling me over towards him. He pushed me up against the wall, putting his hands on either side of my head, and leaned forward till his lips were only an inch away from mine.

"I love you," He whispered, causing Alice to giggle. Love…what was love?

She didn't know. Was it what she felt for Jasper? Yeah, it was. It had to be!

Before she could start to feel guilty, she leaned forward, pressing her lips against his. Unlike her kisses with Jasper, it didn't start out gentle and sweet. It went straight to rough and passionate. And really, that's why she did this. Because…kissing this boy was so much different—in a good way—then kissing Jasper.

Yes, that's why she cheated.

Whenever Alice felt guilty, it always helped it think that. It justified her actions, and made it okay. At least, it made it okay for her.

He pressed into her more, so that she could feel his clear hard-on pressing into her. Alice couldn't help but remember how it felt to have him inside her, thrusting in and out so hard and fast. She moaned at the mere thought, and he roughly shoved his tongue into her mouth in reply.

Mmmm, thought Alice. James….how she loved when they kissed, touched, fucked…

Although she had to admit…that was all she loved about him.

They both fought for dominance, with him easily winning. Alice relaxed slightly, letting him do whatever he pleased with her. It always helped to let him feel like he had at least some control in there relationship, even if that feeling was an illusion and not at all true.

Then, he pulled back slowly, and whispered, "Alice, this is _wrong._"

She rolled him over, she that she was pressing him up against the wall, and replied, "And that's what makes it so damn fun."

Then she went back to kissing him, and he gave in; started kissing her back.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**ROSALIE:**

_Also the period before lunch:_

Rosalie had fled to the bathroom after getting a strange feeling in her stomach. She had been really sick lately, and threw up almost daily. She hadn't wanted to tell anyone though, because she knew Emmett would worry a lot. Emmett had a tenancy to be overprotective—although no where near as much as Edward was about Bella—and Rosalie didn't want him worrying over something dumb like a cold.

She couldn't help but hope it wasn't her cold acting up.

Then, she felt it again, and screamed. It wasn't her needing to gag, she knew that much. It felt more like…something _moving _inside her! But… no! No, she couldn't be, it just wasn't logical, Rosalie thought, trying to calm down.

About a minute after that, Rosalie heard a toilet flush and a girl walked out of the stall. Upon seeing that the owner of the shriek was Rosalie, the girl laughed and said, "I always knew you Cullen's were weird!"

As soon as the terrible girl was gone, Rosalie burst into tears. She was just so damn confused! Part of her was happy; if she was pregnant, well…she always had wanted a child. But the other part of her was scared…

What would the family think of a pregnancy? The house was full enough as it was, it didn't need another baby taking up space. It was a big house, but it could only take so many different attitudes and personalities.

Plus, what about Emmett? How would he react? Would he still want to get married, or would he dump her?

It was all just too much for Rosalie, so she just stayed in the bathroom and cried the whole period away. Eventually, when she finally ran out of tears, she lifted up her shirt, and looked at her stomach.

There was a bump of fat.

She held in another scream, and tried to calm her breathing as she walked over to the mirror, and looked at her appearance. Her eyeliner streaked down her face, her hair was a mess, and her stomach was, well…fat! But yet, she was still one of the most beautiful girls anyone would ever see.

She couldn't believe it. It was just insane. She had always prided herself on not caring about her looks. Apparently, she did care though, because when she looked in the mirror, all she could think was, "I'm ugly."

But she pushed the thought aside as best as she could, and started to clean up her appearance. She wasn't sure about anything yet; it wouldn't do good to alarm her family at lunch for no reason.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**EDWARD:**

_After school:_

"Tyler, my man, what's up?" Edward asked, smiling. It was always nice to get some customers. Maybe he would get up the courage to ask Bella out and take her somewhere nice with the money.

But…no. He shouldn't. Who would want him as a boyfriend anyway? Surely not Bella…she deserved better than him.

"Hey Edward, come down already?" He asked, smiling.

"Yeah, school's over, don't need it anymore. Was a low dose; don't judge." He replied, smiling as well.

"So, down to the business. I need an eighth; anything strong."

"You got it, I'll have to by tomorrow." Edward said with a wink, before turning around and walking away.

He saw Bella, and walked over to her, "What'd Tyler want?" she asked.

Edward wished he could tell the truth. But he couldn't. It'd scare Bella away from him for forever, and that was something he could just not deal with.

So instead, he put an arm around her shoulders and said, "Let's go home."

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**A/N: So…any good? **

**Also, thanks to Child of the Night for the review. It totally made my day =)**


End file.
